DBZ: Female Saiyan On Earth
by Goku91898
Summary: A Saiyan girl is sent to Earth along with Goku, she joins him on his journey and eventually falls for him, see how that goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: World Tournament  
**

My name is Sharotto, I am currently a new born Saiyan baby, I am being sent to a planet called Earth along with another Saiyan baby, his name is Kakarot who was born the same day as me, I was being loaded into a pod same as him and blasted off, it took a while but we then arrived on Earth, he arrived on the East side, I arrived on the West, he was discovered by an old man, I was discovered by a woman who was incapable of having children and her husband who seemed nice. They told me I was hard to handle at first until I hit my head, then I became a sweet little girl who liked to fight, they also gave me the belongings they found on me as a baby, a device that says how strong you are, I call it a scouter, and some stretchy kind of armor; twelve years later I met him again and he looked the same except not naked and taller, about seven years after that there was another World Tournament so we decided to enter, me and Goku trained in solitude for three years before the WT.

"Hey guys" Goku greeted holding a balloon "Are they friends of yours?" Master Roshi asked Bulma, they didn't know who we were cause our faces were hidden behind our umbrella "No," she answered "Oolong do you know who they are?" she asked, they continued to ask each other until everyone had been asked "Here you are Bulma" Goku said handing Bulma the balloon "How do you know who I am?" she asked "Master Roshi I'm pleased to see you again. All of you are looking well" Goku said handing me the umbrella "Uh? Master?" Master Roshi questioned "Ahuh" Goku nodded "Where are Krillin and the others? Haven't they arrived yet?" he asked. "You can't be!" Bulma denied "No way!" Launch denied "Uh Goku!" Master Roshi said in shock "Of course it's me who else would I be" he replied "The rain is starting to let up" I stated, Goku then took off the turban he was wearing so they could recognize him "So if your Goku! Then who's that!" Bulma asked acknowledging me, I smiled and revealed my face "Hiya!" I greeted "Sharotto?!" they all shouted "Yup it's me" I nodded.

I then turned to Goku and handed him his umbrella "I'm gonna go sign up, see ya in a minute" I said leaving with a kiss on his cheek, Goku blushed and scratched his cheek while laughing a bit, I signed up and went back to the others to explain how me and Goku got together, we then sat around for hours waiting for Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu to arrive, they finally arrived just as the stand closed, I walked over with a smile "Hey Krillin, still as short as ever I see. Tien, I'm sure you've gotten stronger over the years. Yamcha, what's with the ponytail? I thought only girls had those" I greeted. Tien and Chiaotzu laughed at Krillin & Yamcha a bit before straightening up "Uh? Do we know you?" Krillin asked "It's me. Sharotto" I answered "Whoa you've grown" Tien pointed out "Yes I have, not just in height but strength as well. I've also learned a few things over the years of being with Goku" I said "Oh yeah? Like what?" Yamcha asked "Love" I smiled "Your in love with Goku?!" they all questioned "Yep" I nodded with a smile "Come on. I reserved some rooms at the hotel for us" Master Roshi said, we all followed.

I shared a room with Krillin and Goku even though there are only two beds "I'll be right back Goku, I need to have a little girl talk with Bulma" I informed "Alright, be back soon or I might fall asleep without ya" he nodded, I walked down the hall to Bulma's room "Bulma, can you open up" I said knocking on her door "What's wrong Sharotto?" she asked answering the door "It's something about me and Goku" I answered "I mean specifically" she sighed "Well um..." I was nervous about saying what I wanted to say "Come on" she insisted "It's that...I'm pregnant with Goku's child" I confessed. "What?! For how long?!" she questioned "Three months" I answered shyly "And you still entered the Tournament?! Are you nuts?!" she shouted "Please don't tell anyone, I'm gonna tell him after the Tournament" I begged "Alright, but I still don't think it was smart to sign up for the Tournament if you're pregnant" she agreed "Thanks Bulma" I said giving her a hug "No problem" she smiled, I headed back to my room and laid in bed with Goku, I rolled onto my side and so did he, he wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck "Goku...not tonight" I moaned "Awww. Okay" he accepted and fell asleep how he was, I did a moment afterwards while smiling, I was thankful he wasn't touching my baby bump but then again he is the most oblivious man on Earth, he would probably think I just gained weight or something.

**The Next Morning... **We were currently checking which block we were in for the qualifiers, I was in the first half of block one, Yamcha in the first half of block two, Krillin in the last half of block one, Chiaotzu in the last half of block three, Tien in the last half of block two, and Goku in the first half of block four "At this time would numbers two and three please come up to the stage" the judge called "That's me" I stated stepping onto the stage, another man who looked very familiar stepped up as my opponent. "Hey I know you! You're that guy my boyfriend beat to become champion, King Chappa. I thought Piccolo's enforcer killed you" I said, he didn't respond he just got into a stupid stance, I disappeared and reappeared behind him and knocked him out "Er..Number three has fainted! Number two is the winner" the Judge said, after all the qualifiers the entire gang made it except for Chiaotzu who was defeated by Tao, I just wonder who I'll be fighting.

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only) **

Goku: 350/ Sharotto: 375/

* * *

**Opponent/s Power Level/s**

Piccolo: 325/ Tien: 218/ Cyborg Tao: 210/ Chi-Chi: 130/ Krillin: 210/ Chiaotzu: 180/ Yamcha: 214


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Heart Break  
**

It was Goku's turn to go up, he was against the Anonymous girl "How could you! So long as I live I'll never forgive you for this!" she growled "I don't understand? We've never met, I think you're mistaking me for somebody else" Goku said "Don't be stupid you are Goku aren't you!" she yelled "It's time now! You may begin!" the announcer shouted, Anonymous ran at Goku and threw hits left & right but he continuously dodged them all, he then blocked some and leaped back. "Have I ever met you before?" he asked "You really know how to lay on the charm don't you! Of course we've met before!" she growled running at him, she threw more attacks and continued to dodge & block "Are you that dense!" she yelled still trying to hit him "Or did I mean that little to you!" she growled, they then started running to the side "Can you please tell me what I forgot. So I can remember" he begged "These two seem to be arguing about something" the announcer guessed.

"Have you forgotten the promise you made as well?" she asked angrily "Promise? Did I promise you something?" Goku asked jumping into the air "That's right! Let me jog your memory!" she yelled trying to kick him, he dodged and she continuously tried to hit him as they descended and continuously missed "I know you're angry but tell me what I promised you, please" he begged "You're serious! You really can't remember! Fine! I'll tell you the promise you broke! You said I would be your bride! You promised to marry me!" she growled. "How can I marry someone when I don't even know their name?" he questioned "I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I'd be happy to tell you my name if you beat me" she replied "Ah perfect! Besides if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together I should at least know your name" he smiled.

I couldn't believe it 'He actually is gonna marry her, he's acting like I don't exist and what we have never happened' I thought with tears in my eyes, apparently I was the one who meant little to him; Goku cocked his fist back and then flung it forward creating a shock wave that knocked the girl out of the ring winning the match "Well uh I won, will you tell me your name?" he asked "You're impossible, I'm the Ox King's daughter Chi-Chi" she answered, everyone was shocked by her identity but me cause I had no idea who that was. "I don't think you understand I thought bride meant something to eat back then" he admitted "Then the promised you made was a mistake?" she questioned "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying" he admitted "Good thing my heart does" he said facing her "Will you marry me?" he asked "Yes! Yes!" she accepted, my heart shattered and I turned around to leave "Sharotto where are you going?" Krillin asked "I'm leaving. I quit the tournament" I answered with a crackle in my voice.

I avoided looking at them so they wouldn't see me crying "Come on Sharotto, look at us" Tien insisted, I did and they saw the waterfall of tears pouring out of my eyes "What's wrong?" Krillin asked "That bastard Goku is what's wrong, we had something and he threw it aside as if it never happened to marry some girl he hasn't seen since he was a kid" I cried "Hey don't you worry Sharo, you know how Goku is, I'm sure once he realizes what he's doing he rethink this whole marriage thing" Yamcha reassured "Thanks Yamcha" I said giving him a friendly hug "No problem" he smiled. "But I'm still quitting, I'm going to be gone for a while, ya might not see me for a long time" I notified "Oh and here's something I was gonna tell Goku after the tournament but I guess I won't see him then. The thing is...I'm pregnant with Goku's son" I informed "What?!" they shouted in shock "Bye" I waved before flying off 'Stupid Goku! I swear I'll get him back for this! I'll just raise my son on my own and teach him all about Saiyan pride!' I thought in anger, I know I'm an alien due to a wish I made a while back on the Dragon Balls, I wanted to regain my memory from before I hit my head.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back At The Tournament...**

"Yamcha where is Sharotto going?" Bulma asked "She left because she's got a broken heart, I don't know where she's going though" he answered "That's terrible! I swear I'm gonna slap Goku silly!" Bulma gasped, just as she said that Goku walked over with Chi-Chi latched onto his arm "Hey guys, what's up?" he greeted, Bulma slapped Goku as promised which caused him to fall to the ground "Bulma what the heck!" he questioned "What is wrong with you! You broke Sharotto's heart ya know!" Bulma growled "What did I do to do that?" he asked stupidly "What did you-! You proposed to a girl you barely know and you already knew Sharotto loved you, you jerk! She ran off to god knows where because of you!" Bulma shouted "But all she did was kiss me from time to time. That doesn't sound like love to me" Goku shrugged.

Suddenly a fist collided with his face, it was Krillin, he cared about Sharotto very much along with all the others "Goku you idiot! She didn't just kiss you from time to time! She was pregnant with your son! And now she has to raise him in the middle of nowhere since she doesn't even have a home!" he yelled, Goku had a look of shock on his face, it then turned to sadness "Yamcha I'm gonna go search for her. You tell me what I missed while I'm gone okay" Bulma said "Alright" he nodded "I'll come with you, it'll be easier to find her with someone who can track energy" Krillin volunteered "Good idea" she nodded, she threw down a Capsule and a jet appeared, she hoped in along with Krillin and flew off to find Sharotto.

* * *

**Back With Sharotto...**

I was cutting down trees with my Ki to build a house for myself and my future son, I'm gonna name him Gohan after that bastard's Grandfather since I heard of what a great man he was "Don't worry little guy, I'll build you a nice cozy home where you can play and train and everything" I said with my hand placed on my stomach, just six more months and then I'll have a sweet baby boy in my arms, suddenly a jet landed behind me "What do you want?" I asked "We came to bring you back" Bulma answered "No, I'm living out here now" I replied "In the forest?" Krillin questioned "I'm building a house" I answered "But you're pregnant Sharotto, you need to relax. I'll hire some people and have them build it to your specifications" Bulma said "Alright but where am I suppose to go until then?" I asked "You can stay at Capsule Corp with me. It'll only take a few months to finish your house depending on its size" she offered "Thank you" I smiled, I got into her jet and she flew me to Capsule Corp and showed me where I would be staying for now, I do wonder if they'll finish my house before I give birth.

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)  
**

Sharotto (Before 6 Months): 375/ Sharotto (Buffed Form): 1,500/


End file.
